Tsuki no Bijon
by Yukimeri
Summary: Visiones desde los ojos de la luna lo tienen atrapado en un ciclo lleno de muertes y cambios en donde busca encontrar la verdad en esa oscuridad que le rodea. Para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Han sido tomados para hacer este fic, es mi primera historia así que no se molesten demasiado por los errores que pueda tener

**Título:** Tsuki no Bijon  
><strong>Género:<strong> Sobrenatural/Romance / Horror  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Aclaraciones sobre la historia:<strong> Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Tsuki no Bijon **

Mama siempre estuvo para mi después que papa murió, era amable y yo un niño consentido, cuando me regañaba daba verdadero miedo, a pesar de que trabajo muy duro para criarme ella sola siempre tuvo el tiempo para jugar conmigo; con el pasar de los años fue abriéndose una enorme distancia entre los dos pero ahora que la veo solo siento dolor, nada me preparo para este momento en que su largo cabello color rojo se fundía con su propia sangre.

Siempre tuve premoniciones de eventos muy cercanos a desastres pero al ver a mi madre en el piso totalmente muerta, solo aparecieron imágenes de la vida que tuvimos juntos, todos los momentos vividos y que se esfumaban entre el viento de la noche.

Mi grito se escuchó por todo el departamento, había desesperación, enojo y una rabia mezclados en ese único alarido que consumió mi alma por completo, todo mi pasado se mezclaba con mi presente.

**Tres días antes**

Yo Naruto Namikaze de tan solo veinticinco años llegue a la ciudad cuando era un adolescente, había discutido con mi madre quien no quería ya que era demasiado joven en ese entonces, buscaba mi camino con desesperación o quizás era que solo deseaba huir de la ciudad del remolino.

Mi madre era una bella mujer con la cabellera en un rojo encendido, amaba su cabello con locura y nunca se cansaba de decirme que buscara una novia como ella, pero no me gustaba la idea de que me golpearan por lo torpe que era ya que sin duda siempre he sido un gran cabezota.

Pero era lo que ambos compartíamos la misma personalidad desenfrenada y alegre, siempre dijo que le recordaba a mi padre al ver mis ojos azules, era su mismo reflejo por mis rubios cabellos que eran un poco más cortos de los que mi padre.

Trabajaba a media jornada ya que lo que más soñaba era en convertirme en un escritor de renombre, pero no había tenido aceptación únicamente rechazo tras rechazo. Llevaba como dos años siendo repartidor de pizzas en el "Pizzas Akatsuki" el jefe era alguien más raro que yo, su rostro lleno de piercing y un cabello color zanahoria pero la apariencia era lo que menos me preocupaba si no la manera en que a veces buscaba torturarme con sus peculiares bromas.

Por alguna razón siempre busque rehuir de la gente, no socializar, la razón la desconocía tan solo así vivía mi vida buscando alguna oportunidad como escritor la cual se alejaba con cada año que pasaba. El negocio tenía más empleados además de mí, estaba Itachi y Kizame atendiendo las mesas, el loco tacaño que estaba en la caja registradora Sasuke y Hinata como mensajeros otros dos raritos.

Con ellos tenía más relación de la que me gustaría, al menos Sasuke era de pocas palabras pero Hinata a veces ponía esa cara tan dulce que me era difícil no concentrarme en ciertas cosas, a pesar de siempre llevar el overol del uniforme y el largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos lograban ese descontrol en mí no solo era el color perlado de la misma luna que era algo inusual era esa bondad que desbordaban.

Pero era la más rara de todos ellos, siempre me decía - no te comas las pizzas- era el único dialogo que teníamos, por eso mi fascinación pasaba a segundo término con ella.

No solo tenía ese secreto por ella había uno más antiguo que apenas recordaba cuando había iniciado, sufría de premoniciones en las que quedaba encerrado en un ciclo sin fin hasta que descubriera el incidente a resolver. Pero esta habilidad solo podía ser repetida en un máximo de cinco veces, de lo contrario sucedía la desgracia de la cual la premonición me prevenía.

Ese día no fue la excepción ya que algo inusual estaba por suceder, al conducir la motoneta conducía con cuidado sin rebasar el límite de velocidad, vi un niño esperando el cambio de luces del semáforo, al ir pasando los autos un camión de mudanzas iba a mi costado y dos vehículos detrás mío; el reloj de mi muñeca señalaba exactamente 1:00 pm ya que iba con buen tiempo.

La escena vuelve a cambiar de nuevo, el niño tratando de cruzar la calle, mi reloj anunciando la 1:00 pm, el camión de mudanza delante de mi y los dos autos detrás de mí, es el segundo ciclo de mi premonición y es cuando me he dado cuenta de ello sé que ocurrirá alguna desgracia y debo buscar lo que está mal.

De nuevo la escena cambia sigo conduciendo y veo al niño esperando a cruzas la calle, lo he pasado así que regreso y me detengo es el tercer aviso dentro de ese ciclo de premoniciones; le he pedido al niño que cruce por otro lado lo cual no ha sido difícil; mi reloj ha sonado anunciando la 1:00 pm eso me dice que el auto de mudanzas se acerca y es el otro punto que debo cerciorarme antes de que termine el tiempo; acelero y veo al chofer dormido así que trato de despertarlo golpeando la parte delantera, no reacciona yo sigo preguntándome porque no solo niego esta habilidad y dejo de meterme en tantos problemas.

El reloj marca la 1:01 pm he cambiado lo que seguramente hubiera sido una desgracia, antes de que pueda volver a gritar un auto viene de frente y se lleva mi moto.

Las imágenes van y vienen todas son de la vida que he llevado, mi nacimiento, mis padres…mi madre, todos esos años juntos, las risas y alegrías que vivimos como familia, ese rojo cabello que mi padre y yo amábamos tanto, la sonrisa espontanea de mi madre y sus regaños que me petrificaban…mi infancia apareció de golpe y como de una caja de pandora algo salió ¿estaré muerto? Escuche que cuando mueres toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos como una película y eso fue lo que paso.

Pero no estaba muerto al abrir mis ojos a la luz esta era la de un cuarto de un hospital, estaba confundido y adolorido el recuerdo del accidente me llego de golpe, la voz de ella me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Naruto-Kun, por fin despiertas ha pasado dos días desde el accidente pero por fortuna el medico dijo que no resultaste con heridas graves

Hinata estaba ahí sentada, ese fue el dialogo más largo que le escuche decir desde que la conocía, me explico que había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido y como el conductor había sufrido de un paro cardiaco, que fue un milagro lo que paso ya que los únicos con consecuencias por el accidente fuimos el chofer y yo.

Al final había logrado cambiar una catástrofe mayor, por fortuna fue a la tercera premonición de las cinco que se repetían de manera constante, sentía al menos una profunda tranquilidad. Supe que mi madre había estado esos días y las dos se habían conocido lo que me sorprendió fue que al parecer se llevaban bastante bien, mi madre creía que Hinata era mi novia y aunque eso quería estaba fuera de mi realidad.

Pero más que eso estaban recuerdos de mi infancia que se habían borrado, cosas que los padres quieren que sus hijos no recuerden y se que en mi ciudad del remolino cuando tenía nueve años hubo un asesino en serie que mataba niños, ahora comenzaba a recordarlo poco a poco.

-¿ocurre algo Naruto-Kun?- Hinata me miraba preocupada, me puse algo nervioso al sentirme observado por ella, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo en mis propios pensamientos.

-Nada solo me siento confundido por el golpe

-Me alegra mucho, en el trabajo están preocupados por ti y se alegraran saber que saldrás muy pronto.

Fingí no escucharla mi mente divagaba demasiado, ahora recordaba porque evitaba socializar con la gente, era debido a mis premoniciones las cuales comenzaron en mi infancia, el día en que mi madre dijo que debía dejar de preocuparme por el asesino, ya que este había sido encarcelado.

Ahora recordaba lo solitario que era, por alguna razón me costó hacer amigos y la muerte de mi padre años atrás no ayudaba mucho, en el parque siempre estaba un chico mucho más grande que yo; tenía unos catorce años en ese entonces.

Su nombre era Sai y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el parque pintando, él también era muy social con la gente pero me dio un consejo acerca de sonreír y con eso las personas serían más amistosas; una sonrisa falsa puede convertirse en una sonrisa sincera.

Sus consejos me ayudaron bastante y muy pronto tuve muchos amigos, aunque Sai me ayudo nunca pude agradecerle sus consejos y el tiempo que pasamos escondidos en el parque, quizás él fue mi único verdadero amigo de ese entonces.

-Naruto-Kun, de nuevo estas muy callado

-Lo siento, creo que es el cansancio solo debo descansar un poco más- no creía que Hinata me acompañara hasta mi departamento, sonaba bastante raro el que lo dijera aun dentro de mi mente pero no me desagradaba ya que ella me gustaba aun si fuera la chica más rara del mundo. Pero lo que de verdad no estaba nada preparado era para ver a mi energética madre quien nos veía llegar, un nudo de emisiones se producía en mi estómago al verla ella como siempre me recibió con un fuerte golpe, no le importaba mis heridas ya que después me abrazaba con la misma fuerza de cuando era niño,

-Bienvenido Naruto

-Estoy en casa…Mama

Esos días mi madre cuido de mi como en la niñez aun cuando me resistía era difícil hacerlo, daba miedo cuando se lo proponía además Hinata era su invitada y ambas cocinaban, me gustaba esa comida mi madre hacia bromas de lo linda que era mi novia pero Hinata lo negaba diciendo que ella solo tenía admiración por mí, eso dolía demasiado pero mi madre seguía insistiendo que no le desagradaba y que le agradaba demasiado.

No podía negar que tener de nuevo todas esas platicas y discusiones de madre a hijo las disfrutaba como nunca, había olvidado el como sonreír como me había dicho Sai ¿a quién intentaba proteger? Aun había cosas que nublaban mis recuerdos, esa mañana me dirigía al trabajo para anunciar que regresaría dos días después, el jefe no estaba molesto por el accidente y seguía teniendo trabajo mi madre insistió en que me acompañaría y negárselo no podía ya hacerlo.

Era raro caminar con ella ahora era mucho más alto y ella parecía más mi novia, seguía siendo tan hermosa a pesar del pasar del tiempo, sé que decía infinidad de cosas en su plática pero no lograba concentrarme; había gente en el parque que atravesamos y muchos niños escuche a Hinata saludarnos desde lejos, corrió mostrando un libro en su mano vi como caía al tropezarse un niño llorando porque su helado había caído al piso las palomas alzan su vuelo por el ruido seco de Hinata contra el piso y mi reloj marca la 10:15 am.

La escena vuelve a cambiar y me doy cuenta de que ha sido de nuevo las premoniciones, mi mama vuelve a decirme lo que ya había escuchado, veo al niño llorar por su helado y su madre consolando a Hinata correr hacia nosotros alzando el libro y después caer, mi madre va en su auxilio las aplomas alzan el vuelo el reloj con la misma hora, no encuentro lo que debe corregirse.

Otra vez la escena cambia, la plática de mi madre me detengo al notar que es la tercera premonición que se repite mi madre me ve preguntando que me ocurría pero trato de encontrar lo que debe detenerse, veo a Hinata.

-No corras o caerás- ella se detiene y muestra el libro, el niño llora por el helado el reloj vuelve a marcar la hora, las palomas se alzan a volar sin previo aviso y sé que eso no debía ser corregido.

Comienzo a entrar en pánico la escena se vuelve a repetir es la cuarta sé que si no encuentro el detonante, habrá una desgracia también sé que la caída de Hinata no la ocasiona, el niño con el helado en el piso tampoco lo es y mis nervios son muy deducibles, mi madre me observa preocupada pero ella se ha enfocado en los niños de los alrededores más en si en un hombre que lleva a una niña de la mano, solo estaba enfocado en detener el evento sin saber que lo estaba causando si se me acaba el tiempo volvería a otra nueva premonición y sucedería.

El vuelo de las palomas había sorprendido a un hombre que pasaba vendiendo globos, había cambiado la premonición pero no fue por mi intervención, todo lo demás parecía seguir igual no sabía la razón, la única diferencia era mi madre mirando en dirección de aquel hombre totalmente perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Un secuestro de un niño

-¿¡cómo dices?!

-Estoy bromeando - la mire y ella sonreía como siempre, esa broma no había sonado como tal la verdad no sabía si preocuparme o no. Lo único en mi mente era que quizás me estaba mintiendo pero ¿Por qué razón me mentiría mi propia madre?

Mama solo me dijo que regresaría al país del remolino en dos días más, no comprendía por qué ahora quería irse con tanta prisa; pero en mi primer día de trabajo desde el accidente preferí hablarlo a solas con ella; Hinata por otra parte hablaba más animada parecía querer demasiado a mi madre porque no paraba de hablar de ella yo sentía demasiados celos, por ambas.

Tenía celos de que mi madre estuviera muy entusiasmada con Hinata y viceversa, me sentí como un egoísta deseando que solo me presten atención a mí únicamente.

Lo que no sabía era que mi madre también tenía sus propias pesadillas, las estaba enfrentando y Sai tenía que ver con parte de ellas; lo acusaron de haber sido el asesino serial de niños pero yo nunca lo creí y lo defendí pero mi madre solo me dijo "atraparon al asesino tu tranquilo" me moleste mucho con ella, quería que me creyera pero supongo que se sintió tranquila de que los secuestros hayan sido detenidos.

Sai fue condenado y ejecutado por todos los secuestros de los niños, mi madre había descubierto parte de la verdad y tendría que descubrir el resto por mi cuenta; no estaba preparado para ese día ya que por dentro solo pensaba en la plática que tendría con ella y lo que encontré fue su cuerpo en el piso lleno de sangre, la habían asesinado y el cuchillo seguía en su cuerpo.

Intente revivirla dentro de mi locura, la llamaba a gritos y sollozos buscaba oír su voz nuevamente pero la realidad golpea sin misericordia puesto que ella ya no volvería a despertar. Mis pensamientos eran una tormenta dentro de mí, tantas premoniciones en mi vida y nada que me advirtiera sobre la muerte de mi madre, gritaba con enojo:

-¡Regresa tiempo! ¡Más atrás! ¡Más tiempo! – pero no había cambios, todo igual yo seguía abrazando el cuerpo de mi madre ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, dejo de tener sentido para mí fue hasta que el sonido de mi celular me indicaba que tenía un mensaje, pero que me importaba no deseaba moverme hasta que me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de mi madre, ¿había enloquecido? Lo mire con terror y asombro.

"_**El verdadero asesino no fue Sai, se cometió una injusticia…perdóname por no apoyarte, pero quería que olvidaras lo más pronto posible ya que ante todo soy tu madre, cuidado con él, sabe que lo reconocí él nos conoce…a los tres, te amo hijo cuida ahora a Hinata no dejes que la dañe."**_

Me quede helado ese mensaje había sido enviado no hace mucho y mi madre estaba muerta con mucho más tiempo atrás, no comprendía lo que pasaba lo único era que era un aviso y Hinata estaba en peligro también que conocíamos al asesino, busque en mi mente algo que uniera todo pero nada me llegaba hasta que sentí que todo tuvo sentido, miles de imágenes a mi cabeza y supe todo.

El tipo del parque que se llevaba al niño, mi madre bromeo con un secuestro pero no era ninguna broma creo que todo cambio al momento en que cruzaron miradas, eso me hizo creer que ambos se conocían, que yo lo conocía pero no sé en qué momento de mi vida había sido.

Corría por las calles preso de ira mi ropa bañada en sangre de mi madre y mis alientos escasos eran para Hinata, tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar. Ya no había más cosas que esa única idea no podía también perderla a ella no podría soportarlo.

No recordaba como sabia su dirección o porque corría como si lo supiera, pero debía darme prisa ya que mis miedos se materializaron una enorme llamarada se podía ver a pocas calles, el corazón se me detenía pensé que era demasiado tarde así que pasando a través de toda la gente me arroje al fuego, no lo pensé tan solo debía encontrarla sabía que ella estaba ahí y así fue.

La encontré entre los restos de la casa apenas y se movía por las heridas del fuego, estaba agonizando y me estaba volviendo loco, lo único que pude fue besarla y ella solo me sonrió entre lágrimas un débil susurro salió de sus labios antes de morir; fue entonces que lo supe todo antes de morir los dos entre las llamas.

La escena que veo de pronto es la pizzería Akatsuki, Hinata pasa mi pedido a entregar y me dice esa frase que tanto odio.

-No te las vayas a comer todas Naruto-Kun- pienso que rara es, no sabe decir otra cosa miro a Sasuke que solo sonríe de manera sarcástica desde su moto antes de salir, una camioneta de mudanza delante suyo y el solo acelera; no presto atención a esos detalles aun cuando siento que me es algo conocido levemente.

Sin saberlo estoy atrapado en un eterno ciclo infinito de imágenes premonitorias, todo lo que he vivido en los últimos días incluyendo las muertes se repiten una y otra vez, me pregunto si en esta ocasión sabré que el que secuestraba a los niños era mi amigo de ese entonces Sasuke Uchiha, éramos niños pero él era diferente y lo olvide como todos lo hacemos; el si lo recuerda y busca borrar todas las evidencias de sus crímenes pero en cada premonición algo siempre cambia.

Aún no he dado cuenta de que es la cuarta premonición y sé que la quinta será definitiva nuestras muertes

¿poder salvarlas en esta ocasión?


End file.
